Template talk:Dungeons
Proposal: Merge all DungeonNav subzone templates into one I propose that at some point in the near future, the various dungeon navs be merged into one -- after all, that is the function of a navigation template. What would be optimum would be collapsible boxes for each zone. The reasoning behind this is consistency, ease of editing, and ease of navigation. At the moment, it is impossible to jump from say a "Castle Halls" dungeon to a "Subterranean Canals" dungeon in one click (not counting the click to expand the section). I'll probably get to it when I have the time to, as well as a template. --BryghtShadow 17:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : I agree the current setup is far from optimal, you've done good work with templates so far, so, have at it :P Just, ya know - make sure we don't get a 2 page long nav bar. The collapsible template might work very well in combination here, it was kind of the original intent but the technology wasn't here yet at the time. 09:45, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Taking the current sidebar code from WP, we now have a means of having a sidebar. Here's current work-in-progress: Template:DungeonNav/sandbox. It should be ready to roll out with some tweaks. Since I haven't access to the new zone, I haven't got the exact details, but I'm guessing that "Requiem" is not a name of any particular locations. (I'm still trying to document as I progress, so it's going to take ages...) --BryghtShadow 12:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: You're bloody well quick. And requiem and the cemetery locations need fixing still, im not sure about them yet either,. still lvl 39 here. 12:04, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::: Indeed they do need fixing, but is the collection of new dungeons actually called Requiem in the same way "Subterranean Canals" was for Canals B3? I assumed that it was only the name of the content update. Ambiguous names, dammit. Nonetheless, I've added the logical structure in the below section. You're more fortunate than I -- still 30 here, so I have no idea how the Cemetery or Training Camp works... I've almost outgrown the quests due to my grinding and OCD tendencies. --BryghtShadow 12:40, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Layout of sidebar Here is the logical structure of the towns and dungeons to aid in the improvement of the navigation. Level 1 is the town area, level 2 is the dungeon group, level 3 is the dungeon individual. * Shopping District ** Subterranean Canals *** Canals B3 *** Canals B2 *** Upper Plant *** Lower Plant ** Castle Basement *** Wine Cellar 1F *** Cellar Sewers *** Wine Cellar 2F *** Cafeteria 1F *** Library 1F *** Cafeteria 2F *** Library 2F *** Labyrinth * Bramunez Church ** Castle Halls *** Atrium *** Abandoned Wing *** Public Baths *** Collapsed Halls *** Guest Villa *** Steamworks ** Training Halls *** Training Hall 1 *** Training Hall 2 *** Mausoleum Arena *** Maze Garden *** Shrine of Eternity ** Cells of Darkness *** Vivarium *** Conservatory *** Quarantined Labs *** Debtor's Prison *** Arboretum *** The Hole *** Top Secret Facility * Cemetery *** The Altar * Training Camp *** Opera House *** Catwalks *** Gallery *** Ramparts *** Forgotten City Thoughts are welcome. --BryghtShadow 12:31, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Navbox vs Sidebar Reviving and importing an old discussion spanning across two talk pages, with appropriate indenting introduced: Hold on, when you're adding the Area infobox, make sure you don't break/remove the navigation bar ;) - Other than that great additions, keep it up! ^^ 16:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks :D About the Navbar, I can't seem to align it to the left side of the page. I forgot the code for it. I was wondering if you would know? 16:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :: You can use float left, instead of float right as it is currently. 16:35, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Also check User:Zurgat/Sig ;) Yours is causing a lot of clutter since you don't use the raw sig subst. 16:37, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thanks 16:38, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: I've done it now... I think. 16:46, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::: Well, sig isn't working yet. :::: left floating nav bar seems to conflict with the bullets. It'd need some margins, or stay on the right side. I think if it's put on the far right, with the image box left of it - should work ok. Some might be bigger than others but not much that can be done about that 16:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Just a suggestion but the vertical navigation bar seems to make the page too crowded so can I try making a horzontal navigation bar that goes on the bottom of the page? 16:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Horizontal might be worth investigating, but compare it to this: http://www.wowpedia.org/Molten_Core they do the same. Navbar right, image and infobox far right. That's how it should end up as really, since we'll be able to add more item to the infobox later it will automatically look better. 16:52, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Well if you look at the overall look of the WoW wiki, you can't see the background wallpaper. On this wiki, you can. This makes the page wider and making the navbox look alright. Try looking at the horizontal navboxes here 1 16:58, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Those are rather large in comparison for the info they contain. On here - it actually depends what theme you use, im using monobook as its much cleaner. For the purpose of the nav boxes though, fast navigation. That won't work if it's closed by default. It's small even if its vertical though, a bit of tweaking to the template and it could be made a bit smaller still (there is a lot of space between the rows that could be removed). That way it should fit better to the left of the infobox 17:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: Let's just stay with a vertical navbar XD -- 17:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: I'll go now, it's half past 1 in the morning in my place. I'll continue working tomorrow 17:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: Made the templates a bit smaller, I cut off about 10-40 pix in height off each of them. A lot better already, not quite perfect yet, but that shouldnt be much of an issue later when the infobox contains more data. 17:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I've created a dungeon navbox (footer), which can be found in the sandbox: http://rustyhearts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:DungeonNav/sandbox&oldid=16201. In Oasis, Sidebar tends to eat horizontal space (from the already cramped 660px wide content space), especially when coupled with the map. Not so much an issue with Monobook. Of course, if we put the map above the Sidebar, then that may be acceptable. From the old discussion, the verdict seemed to be to go with a Sidebar. Now that there's been some improvements to the navigation, what are the verdicts? (As a sidenote, I think the Sidebar could do with more visual improvements.) --BryghtShadow 13:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) : Well, with the footer the way it looks now, I'd say we should be able to roll it out as a footer instead of a sidenav - that way we can have the image/infobox on the topright. 22:02, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Also, renaming to "Dungeons" to keep consistent with other navboxes. --BryghtShadow 22:07, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Another thing to note, the footer acts funny on Oasis skin... I'll need to tweak the styles so that it's not exceeding 660px. --BryghtShadow 22:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC)